NPPL
The NPPL or National Professional Paintball league, Is a tournement group that travels through the USA each year, and also is the largest paintball league around. History The NPPL held five events throughout the United States each year. Registration was open to any team in any division except in the professional division which consisted of 18 franchised professional teams. The three lowest-ranked professional teams at the end of a season were relegated to the semi-professional division, and the three highest-ranked semi-professional teams were promoted to the professional division. Teams competed according to skill level classified into separate divisions. Divisions were distinguished in ascending order as: Division III (D3), Division II (D2), Division I (D1), Semi-Professional, and Professional. Cash prizes were given out to the top four finishers in each division. The season generally started in March and went through October with a tournament being played about every other month. On December 2, 2008 the NPPL filed for bankruptcy, after the NPPL's 2008 San Diego tournament - ending a short season, due to a hurricane cancelling the Houston event. In 2009, the remaining professional teams contacted former NPPL President Chuck Hendsch and formed the USPL. In late 2009, the USPL obtained the rights to the NPPL namesake for the 2010 season.(From Wikepedia article NPPL) Teams This is a list of teams who have played in the events in the past. *Bob Long’s Ironmen (2002) *Ground Zero Black (2002) *Ground Zero Gold (2002) *Fusion (2002) *Jax Warriors (2002) *Lockout (2002) *Miami Rage (2002) *Pittsburgh All Americans (2002) *San Diego Dynasty (2002) *SC Ironmen (2002) *St. Louis Avalanche (2002) - originally San Francisco Avalanche *Strange (2002) *Ton Ton Flingueres (2002) *Brass Eagle Allstars (2003) *New England Hurricanes (2004) - Played as Redz Factory team in 2003 *Nexus (2003) *OC Bushwackers (2003) - Bushwackers International Lost spot in pro Division end of 2006. Regained spot in 2008 placing top 3 in Semi Pro taking Las Vegas LTZ’s spot *Portland Naughty Dogs (2003) *Russian Legion (2003) *Pasadena Bad Company (2003) - Lost spot in Pro Division 2007 to SD Aftermath *Stockholm Joy (2003) - Withdrew at end of season due to referee issues *Los Angeles Infamous (2004) *NXS (2004) *Sacramento XSV (2004) *Sedition (2004) *Chicago Legend *Chicago Evil changed name in 2007 to Chicago Farside (2003) *Oakland gang bangers (2005) - originally Oakland Empire *Los Angeles Ironmen (2006) *DC Arsenal (2007) - also played as Dallas Elite *Edmonton Impact (2007) *Montreal Image (2007)-originally New York NRG *San Antonio X-Factor (2008) - Took over Las Vegas LTZ’s spot by placing 4th in semi pro and A-Team the first place finisher no longer being a team. *SD Aftermath (2008) - Took over Bad Company’s spot by placing top 3 in semi pro. *Tampa Bay Damage (2008) - Purchased Jacksonville Raiders spot in the pro division *Jacksonville Raiders (2007) - Also known as Doc’s Raiders Sold pro spot to Tampa Bay Damage for 2008 season *Las Vegas LTZ (2007) - Lost spot in pro division end of 2007 to San Antonio X-Factor